Glossary Page
Preface This is a Glossary Page, a page especially filled with terms and phrases which are frequently used on this Wikia. Feel free to add terms or phrases, along with its definition, and make sure you define it as general as possible to avoid any future confusion. Bring any citations if necessary. Current Format: Term or Phrase: #1st definition. #2nd definition. #3rd definition. #And so on and so forth. Example: (insert any example regarding the usage of defined words or phrase). Citation: (insert any hyperlinks within a bracketed number. ex: [1], [2]). Glossary Archetype #A universally understood symbol, term, or pattern of behavior; a prototype upon which others are copied, patterned, or emulated. #A model of a person, personality, or behavior. #A personality type that's examplified, especially the "greatest" such example. #A literary term to express details. Conceptual #Of or relating to concepts or mental conception. #Conception: a. The ability to form or understand mental concepts and abstractions. b. Something conceived in the mind; a concept, plan, design, idea, or thought. Citation : [1] Cosmic #Infinitely or inconceivably extended; vast. #Immeasurably extended in space or time; vast. #Of, from, or pertaining to or characteristic of the cosmos or universe; #Pertaining to the cosmos, the vast extraterrestrial regions of the universe. Citation : [1], [2] Construct #To form by assembling or combining parts; build. #To put together substances or parts, esp systematically, in order to make or build (a building, bridge, etc.); assemble. #Something formulated or built systematically. Citation : [1] Embodiment #The act of embodying or the state of being embodied. #Something or someone that embodies a spirit, principle, etc.; incarnation. #Something embodied. Citation : [1] Empathy #Identification with and understanding of another's situation, feelings, and motives. #The power of understanding and imaginatively entering into another person's feelings. #The power of entering into another’s personality and imaginatively experiencing his feelings. Citation : [1] Empowerment (from Empower) #To invest with power, especially legal power or official authority. #To equip or supply with an ability; enable. Citation : [1] Enhancement (from Enhance) #To make greater, as in value, beauty, or effectiveness; augment. #To provide with improved, advanced, or sophisticated features. Citation : [1] Generation (from Generate) #The act or process of generating; origination, production, or procreation. #The act or process of bringing into being Citation : [1] Inducement (from Induce) #To lead or move, as to a course of action, by influence or persuasion. #To bring about or stimulate the occurrence of; cause. #To infer by inductive reasoning. #Something that helps bring about an action or a desired result; an incentive. #The act or process of inducing. Citation : [1] , [2] Life-Force #A hypothetical force (not physical or chemical) once thought to cause the evolution and development of organisms. Citation : [1] Manipulation '''(from Manipulate) #Ability to move, alter, control, lift, bend, break, agitate, vibrate, spin, influence, operate, or impact something by any (mentally/physically) means. Citation : [1], [2] '''Mastery #The status of master or ruler; control #Full command or understanding of a subject. #Outstanding skill; expertise. #Ability to create, destroy, move, alter, control, lift, bend, break, agitate, vibrate, spin, influence, operate, or impact something by any (mentally/physically) means. Citation : [1], [2], [3] Mental #Of or relating to the mind; intellectual or mental powers. #Executed or performed by the mind; existing in the mind. #Of or relating to telepathy or mind reading. Citation : [1] Metaphysic/Metaphysical #Of or relating to metaphysics. #The branch of philosophy that examines the nature of reality, including the relationship between mind and matter, substance and attribute, fact, and value. #Concern on attempts to clarify the fundamental notions by which people understand the world. 3.1 Being, existence and reality. 3.2 Empirical and conceptual objects. 3.2.1 Objects and their properties. 3.3 Cosmology and cosmogony. 3.4 Determinism and free will. 3.5 Identity and change. 3.6 Mind and matter. 3.7 Necessity and possibility. 3.8 Religion and spirituality. 3.9 Space and time. Citation : [1], [2] Mimicry #The act, practice, or art of mimicking. #The act or art of copying or imitating closely; mimicking. #To copy or imitate closely. Citation : [1], [2] Physical #Of or relating to the body, as distinguished from the mind or spirit. #Of or relating to matter and energy or the sciences dealing with them, especially physics. #Involving or requiring bodily contact. #Of, relating to, or resembling material things or natural. Citation : [1] Physiology #The functions of any given organism or being. #The ability or traits of any given organism or being. Example: Shinto God Physiology: the user able to use ability or traits of a Shinto God. Citation : [1] Plane #A level of development, existence, or achievement. #A level of existence, performance, attainment, etc. #A level of existence or development. #An emergent state, level or region of reality. Citation : [1], [2] Quintessence #The pure, highly concentrated essence of a thing. Citation : [1] Restoration #The act of restoring or state of being restored, as to a former or original condition, place, etc. #The replacement or giving back of something lost, stolen, etc. #Something restored, replaced or reconstructed. Citation : [1] Spatial #Relating to, occupying, or having the character of space. #Of or relating to a facility in perceiving relations (as of objects) in space. http://www.merriam-webster.com/medical/spatial Superpower #A specialized ability/trait/skill that is not readily accessible, conceivable, attainable, or known by the standard "normal" non-powered public. #An unnatural trait that is given scientific, quasi-scientific, pseudo-scientific or outright supernatural explanations by writers, which are normally impossible to achieve with current technology and physical laws. #Power greater in scope or magnitude than that which is considered natural or has previously existed. Citation: http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/superpowers?s=t 1 Temporal #Of or pertaining to time. #Pertaining to or concerned with the present life or this world; worldly: temporal joys. #Enduring for a time only; temporary; transitory (opposed to eternal). http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/Temporal?s=t Spiritual #Of, relating to, consisting of, or having the nature of spirit; not tangible or material. #Of, concerned with, or affecting the soul. #Relating to or having the nature of spirits or a spirit; supernatural. Citation : [1] Still on development Category:Browse